The present invention refers to a metering machine for pasta, in particular for long cut pasta.
Generally there are known industrial machines suitable for the packaging of pasta. Naturally the same pasta before the packaging must be appropriately weighed by means of metering machines so as to establish and to control the quantity required for the packaging.
Generally said metering machines are provided with roughing and finishing channels, in which metering shovels that set the amount of pasta to be delivered each time to the packaging machine are inserted transversally.
In the case of long cut pasta the metering that is carried out in the roughing channel, where the weight of the pasta present therein is greater, is often accompanied by an undesired breaking of the pasta due to the action of the shovel, that compresses and breaks the pasta.
In view of the state of the art herein described, scope of the present invention is to present a metering machine for long cut pasta that is free of the aforementioned disadvantage.
According to the present invention, such scope is attained by means of a metering machine for pasta comprising at least one channel for the roughing of the pasta, a shovel that is transversally insertable in said channel in order to meter the pasta, a cylinder with radial cavity that is rotatable between a position for the support of the pasta present in said channel and a position for the collection of the pasta in said radial cavity, at least one basket for the collection of the pasta output by said cylinder and a device for the weighing of the pasta being collected in said basket, characterised in that said cylinder is made rotate around an eccentric axis that is arranged in such a way that said cylinder when in support position is at a higher level than the one in which it is when in said position for the collection of the pasta.
Owing to the present invention it is possible to realise a metering machine for long cut pasta in which the eccentric rotation of the cylinder from said position of support to said position of collection, allows the same pasta to accept the movement of the insertion of the metering shovel without breaking.